Study Breaks
by StorytimewithBailey
Summary: Duncan tries to loosen Courtney up and convinces her to take a little study break. Rated M for lemons


**So I wrote this for a certain author on here that goes by Geograpicallycorrect, her birthday was about a week ago. So here is my late birthday present for you, happy birthday girl!**

* * *

Courtney Cortez had been working on AP Calculus homework for the past thirty minutes, this also included makeup work from when she was out last week from when she a really high fever. Her parents were once again out due to working overtime at their law office so it was only Courtney and her cat, Lucy.

Courtney's phone started going off, she picked up her phone that read, '_Duncan :3'_. Courtney groaned in response, she had told him many times to not bother her tonight. She needed to catch up on work and had no time to take any breaks no matter how much she secretly wanted too. She let out a deep sigh before answering. "What do you want?"

"And hello to you too." Duncan sarcastically said. "Mind if I come over tonight?"

Courtney face palmed herself, you could a billion sticky notes on him with big, bold letters to something and he still won't listen. "Duncan, I thought I told you to not bother me tonight, I have a ton of homework!"

"You know I don't listen besides, I'm already here." And on cue, Duncan tapped on her bedroom window.

Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance and got up to let him in. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Duncan chuckled. "Oh c'mon babe, it doesn't hurt to take a little study break every now and then." He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer in.

Before he had a chance to kiss her, she pushed him away. "It's never just a 'little break' with you though." Air quoting little break to emphasize it.

Duncan's calloused hands grabbed Courtney's little tan ones and started rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "Babe you put too much pressure on yourself, you've been studying all night, it's okay to take a break." He gave her a light peck on the nose.

"You're just saying this cause you want sex."

The delinquent scoffed. "Oh and what would you like to do?" He knew she was thinking the same thing. Their routine was usually argue, have sex, then cuddle and talk. He lightly pressed his lips onto her mango flavored lips.

Once she gave in and started kissing back, he scooped her up and lied her on her bed and got on top of her. His hands started to roam her curvy body as their make out session started to get a bit more heated.

They both paused to take their shirts off before continuing their heated session, Duncan's hands continued to run his hands down her curves with occasional squeezing of her breast's while Courtney ran her hands over his well-toned chest and abs.

Duncan's hands soon reached back to his girlfriend's bra and unhooked it, revealing her perfectly round D-cup breasts. Even after a year of having sex with her, the punk still couldn't help but drool over the site of his busty girlfriend's rack. He quickly took one nipple in his mouth and started to gently nip at it while his hand started to fondle with the other one until it turn into a tight little bud.

Courtney let out a moan as her hands wrapped around Duncan's neck. She lightly started to scratch the back of his neck and slowly moved up until her hand started to massage his scalp, something that drove The Delinquent crazy.

Courtney soon rolled them over so that she was on top now. She started planting little butterfly kisses down his chest and trailed down and stopped at his pants. She took off both his pants and boxers, revealing his 8 inch erect member. The site of his hard dick never failed to make her wet….or wetter than she already was. Her index finger lightly trailed up and down his shaft while her big brown eyes stared hard at her boyfriend's teal one's. She loved being the one in control, the power that she had on him, seeing him whimper in weakness. She knew she was going to pay for teasing him like this though.

"Court….Your-You're killing me here…" He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fist's so tight his nails were now leaving imprints in his skin.

"Please what…?" The pretty Latina girl said in a sing-song voice. Her mouth was now hovering over the tip of his erection.

Duncan cursed under his breath as he felt her warm breath come in contact with his member. "DAMMIT! JUST BLOW ME ALREADY!" He couldn't take it anymore.

With that, Courtney's tongue swirled around the tip of his member before fully bringing her mouth onto him. Duncan threw his head back in pleasure and groaned. "Damn baby."

Courtney alternated by having her tongue slowly trail up and down his erection along with the tip to bobbing up and down fast while her soft hands fondled with his balls.

She knew he was going to cum any minute, she pulled her mouth away and grabbed his member with her hand and started to swiftly move it up and down until he finally came.

She quickly wiped her hands on the sheets before Duncan pinned her back on the bed, pinning both of her hands behind her. "Well that was great and all Princess, but now it's my turn to torture you." He put his mouth right next to her ear, her body tingled as his hot breath came in contact with her. "I'm going to make you cum so hard over and over again…" He ran his hand over her crotch to emphasize his point.

Her lower region was already pounding, legs shaking as Duncan went down to take off her pants, leaving her in only her lacy underwear. He lightly nipped the inside of her inner thigh while his hands squeezed her ass. He smirked as he felt her legs starting to shake more, he took it up a notch by leaving a trail up her inner thighs and onto her underwear.

"Duncan!" Courtney cried out.

Duncan only responded by slapping her ass hard. He brought his lips back next to the shell of his ear while one hand teasingly ran up and down her inner thigh. "You smell delicious." He seductively whispered. Courtney's face went redder than a fire truck, she knew he wasn't talking about her vanilla smelling body wash.

Duncan then pulled her underwear down and tossed it somewhere, he rested his nose between her legs before flipping them so she was on top of him.

Courtney was both confused and annoyed until Duncan moved her body so that her lower region was right on top of face. Courtney's face went bright red again, she never rode is his face before she was usually lying down or sitting on something whenever he ate her out. Duncan kissed her inner thighs up to her wet folds before darting his tongue inside of her. Courtney's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a sharp moan.

She arched her body into his tongue more as his hands grabbed her ass and squeezed it rough.

"DUNCAN! OH GOD, YES!" Courtney cried out.

Courtney continued to grind against his tongue while his tongue continued to dart deep and fast into her. His hands never left her ass, he would go back and forth from squeezing and slapping it roughly.

Courtney soon came all over her boyfriend, who had no problem, lapping up her delicious juices. "God, you taste delicious."

Duncan flipped them once again, after putting on a condom, he lifted both of his girlfriend's legs around his neck for better access and plunged himself inside of her hard, both crying out in pleasure. Duncan used all of his power to fuck his girlfriend super hard. Courtney one the other hand lifted her hips up to match his thrusts.

After a while, the brunette could feel her boyfriend going a little limp and decided to take over for a bit. She flipped them over so she was on top and started riding him cowgirl style. After a minute or so, Duncan was starting to get a little more energy back and started thrusting his hips to match hers while his hands fondled with her boobs that were bouncing uncontrollably.

Duncan sat himself up more and brought one of his hands towards her clit and started to play with it which caused Courtney to throw her head back in pleasure.

Duncan felt her walls tightening around him and felt himself about to cum soon as well. He pinned Courtney's back against the wall, put both of her legs around his neck again and started ramming her as hard as he could. Within minutes both started to cum.

They both collapsed on Courtney's bed, Duncan threw the condom into the garbage can that was next to Courtney's bed before wrapping an arm around her body and rested his forehead against hers. He looked deep into her dark brown eyes and nuzzled her nose. "I love you, Court."

She smiled and laced her hands in his. "I love you too, Duncan."

They continued to cuddle and talk for a while before Courtney went back to her homework when Duncan fell asleep. '_Maybe breaks aren't so bad after all…'_

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, review!**


End file.
